SS501
center SS501 * Nombre del Grupo: '''더블에스오공일 / SS501 . *¿SS501?:' (Pronunciado Double-S 501 ó DeobeulEseu O Gong Il) El nombre de la banda es una combinación del alfabeto y números que tienen un significado especial en ellos. La primera "S" es por "Super", la segunda "S" una abreviación para "Star". Los números 5,0 y 1 significan "cinco miembros unidos como uno para siempre". *'Núm. de miembros:' 5 chicos. *'País de orígen: Corea del Sur. *'Debut: '''08 de Junio del 2005. *'Color oficial: Perla verde claro. *'Fanclub: '''Triple S. *'Género: Kpop. *'''Agencia: Daesung Entertainment -> (la misma de Fin.K.L, KARA, Rainbow, A-JAX, DSP Girls). *'Agencia en Japón:' Pony Canyon. Carrera 'Debut' Debutando el 8 de Junio del 2005 con su primer sencillo "Warning", SS501 vio los primeros destellos de la luz del thumb|266pxéxito. Un tiempo después, el segundo sencillo, "Snow Prince", fue lanzado al mercado, siendo éste su primer hit en Corea del Sur. A pesar de la gran aceptación por parte del público, la banda se mantuvo inactiva durante la mayor parte del año 2006, debido a la condición de la garganta de uno de los miembros, Heo Young Saeng, que requirió una delicada cirugía y tiempo para recuperarse de ésta. A mediados del 2006, tuvieron su primer concierto "Step Up Concert" en Osaka, Japón. Más tarde, regresaron a Corea para promover su primer álbum, el cual fue lanzado el 10 de noviembre del mismo año. De éste se desprendieron dos singles y más tarde, nuevos éxitos de la banda: "Unlock" y "4Chance". Realizando sus actividades de promoción en programas de variedades y musicales populares en gran parte de Asia, grabaron al mismo tiempo un reality de Mnet llamado "S.O.S".Y 600 días después del esperado debut, SS501 gana su primer premio: Mutizen de SBS Inki Gayo por la canción "4Chance". 'Sub Grupo' Con dos de los miembros enfocados en diferentes proyectos (Kim Hyun Joong filmando el drama "Boys before flowers" y Park Jung Min presentando el musical "Grease" simultáneamente), el álbum que debía lanzarse a mediados del año 2008, fue pospuesto para julio del año siguiente. thumb|264px No obstante, no podían permanecer inactivos nuevamente, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de formar un subgrupo. La propuesta de llamar a éste subgrupo "Triple S" (Por ser tres estrellas, Star en inglés), fue totalmente rechazada, tanto por los miembros como por la compañía, debido a que los cinco miembros siempre estarían unidos como uno. Así, un mini álbum promocionado en su mayoría por Heo Young Saeng, Kim Kyu Jong y Kim Hyung Jun, fue lanzado el 25 de noviembre del 2008 bajo el nombre de SS501. El subgrupo con los tres miembros, participó en un cameo de Boys Before Flowers en el capítulo 4, interpretando a una banda en un club, presentando "U R Man". Terminando sus actividades promocionales para "U R Man", pasaron a promover una canción que formaba parte primordial del OST de Boys Before Flowers, "Because I'm Stupid (내머리가나빠서)", siendo éxito asegurado debido a la buena recepción del drama. Más tarde, participaron nuevamente en el OST, en esta ocasión, con la canción "Sometime". Integrantes CENTER ' Integrantes:' JungMin, HyungJun, HyunJoong, YoungSaeng, KyuJong. *Hyun Joong (Líder, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Young Saeng (Voz principal y Bailarín) *Kyu Jong (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Jung Min (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Hyung Jun (Maknae, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) Discografía 'Corea' Album Mini-Album Single Digital Single 'Japón' Album Single Colaboraciones *Lonely Girl OST - Lonely Girl *Boys Before Flowers OST - Making A Lover *Boys Before Flowers OST - Because Im Stupid *Strongest Chil Woo OST - Uri Hamkkeramyeon *Koongya Koongya OST - Fly Away (Go Go Remix) *Surgeon Bong Dal Hee OST - EorinnaruiGieok, Jiul Su Eomneun Sarang Series *Idol World *Japan the Mission Sub español *Gracias por criarme *SOS *3Color Women talkShow *La Escuela del Rock * Gracias por Despertarme *Diario Princesa *Wonderful outing *MP *Romantic Sky *Good Day Special *Gracias por despertarme HQ Completo *3 Color Women Talk Show HQ Completo *Mi Gran Mamá Premios Curiosidades *Cuando el grupo recien debuto en corea, los miembros lloraron uno por uno comenzando por Heo Young Saeng, despues Park Jung Min, despues Kim Hyun Joong y ultimo Kim Kyu Jong, el unico que no lloro fue el maknae (Kim Hyung Jun) eso fue muy raro, ya que el baby(asi le dicen) es muy sentimental. *Debutaron en 2005 con su single "경고" (Warning), y rápidamente sacaron un segundo single, 'Snow Prince'. Pero el grupo estuvo inactivo por un largo periodo de tiempo, debido a que uno de los miembros, Heo Young Saeng tuvo problemas con su garganta, incluso tuvo que ser operado. *A mediados del 2006 celebraron su primer concierto, "Step Up concert", en Osaka, Japón, y más tarde ese mismo año, regresaron a Corea para promocionar su primer album, el cual fue puesto a la venta el 10 de Noviembre. *El 28 de Enero de 2007, SS501 ganó el premio Mutizen de la SBS Inkigayo por su canción "4Chance". *En 2007 el grupo debutó oficialmente en el mercado japonés, y ese mismo año nacía el club de fans japonés llamado "Triple S Japón" el 25 de Marzo, en Corea su fanclub crecía en número, hasta alcanzar los 417.000 miembros. *El grupo grabó un single en japonés, "Kokoro", el cual tuvo diferentes versiones, incluyendo una en la que cada miembro grabó una canción en solitario. Este single debutó en el puesto número 5 de Oricon chart, y el album completo salió al poco tiempo después. *En 2008, SS501 regresó a Corea del Sur, presentando su single "Deja Vu", que salió a la venta el día 8 de Marzo. *Después de conseguir un gran éxito con esta canción, los chicos comenzaron la promoción de la segunda canción del single, "A song calling for you", la cual tuvo incluso más éxito que la primera. *El 6 de Junio de 2008, SS501 volvieron a viajar a Japón para continuar con sus actividades, sacando un nuevo single japonés a los pocos meses, "Lucky days". *Durante el 2009, los miembros de SS501 estuvieron centrados en sus actividades en solitario y, aun asi el grupo nunca se disolvio, el lider Hyun Joong estuvo trabajando como actor con su primer papel importante en un drama llamado Boys Before Flowers ,y Jung Min también estuvo actuado como protagonista en el musical 'Grease'. *Heo Young Saeng , Kim Kyu Jong y Kim Hyung Joon , se mantuvieron como grupo, formando la sub unidad de tres miembros con el mismo nombre, SS501, y sacando un mini album, U R Man. *A mediados del año 2009, SS501 volvió a reunirse como grupo y empezaron a trabajar en sus siguientes proyectos, sacando un nuevo álbum los cinco juntos el 8 de Julio de 2009, SS501 Mini Album — Collection, compuesto por los cinco solos de cada uno de los cinco miembros: # 제발 잘해줘 (Please, Be Nice to Me) Kim Hyun Joong Solo, 이름없는 기억 (Nameless Memory) Heo Young Saeng Solo, Wuss Up Kim Kyu Jong Solo, 하면은 안돼 (If You Can Not) Park Jung Min Solo, Hey G Kim Hyung Joon Solo; y una canción del grupo completo: 비겁하지 않겠어 (I Won't Be a Coward). *El 22 de Octubre SS501 sacó a la venta un mini álbum, Rebirth, compuesto completamente por canciones nuevas de todo el grupo, lo que marcaba definitivamente el regreso de SS501 a los escenarios como grupo, e inciando así un período de actividades de promoción por Corea, despues de un año y siete meses fuera de los escenarios. *Su primer single, Love Like This, conseguio un enorme éxito y muchos números uno. *Muchas de las letras de SS501 han sido compuestas por ellos mismos, Park Jung Min compuso la letra de sus solos "If I Cannot" y "Only Me?", fue compuesta por Kim Hyung Joon y su hermano pequeño, Kim Ki Bum , Kim Hyung Joon tambien a compuesto "The one", "I am", "Hey G" y "Want it", Kyu Jong compuso la letra de la canción "Never let you go", Heo Young Saeng compuso las canciones: "Forever", "Nameless memory" y "It is not love", Kim Hyun Joong compuso la canción "Thanks". *La cancion "Green Peas", fue compuesta de forma conjunta por todos los miembros de SS501 y está dedicada a sus fans. *El 1 de Agosto de 2009, SS501 dieron inicio a otro de los grandes proyectos que llevaron a cabo ese año, el primer tour por toda Asia, llamado 'Persona'. *Las entradas para los días 1ro y 2do de Agosto en Seúl se agotarón a los 30 minutos luego de que se abriera la primera venta de entradas. *Aunque el grupo ya no se presente junto todos sus miembros han afirmado que su separación solo es temporal y que ellos siempre serán SS501, osea cinco miembros unidos como uno para siempre. *Todos los miembros aún se presentan como "SS501". *Prometieron volver a fines de 2011, ya que no volvieron se rumorea que será a fines del 2012 y comienzos del 2013, debido a un comentario que hizo Kim Hyung Jun en un concierto en Osaka, Japón. *El día 3 de Junio de 2012, los chicos se reunieron después de 2 años. El motivo, el enlistamiento de Kim Kyu Jong en la milicia para prestar su servicio militar. El líder, Kim Hyung Joon, afirmó que apenas Kyu Jong saliera del ejército, los chicos regresarán. *Del grupo el que más éxito tuvo como solista fue Kim Hyung Joon gracias a su participación en el drama "Boys Over Flowers" y "Playfull Kiss". *Kim Hyung Jun es el miembro más juguetón y por eso Hyun Joong y Jung Min se burlan de él. *En el reality que muestra su salto a la fama "M-Pick", se ve como cada miembro tiene su apodo de animal, apodo con el que se les conoce hasta ahora. *DSP Media Entertainment ha lanzado una nueva boyband después de 5 años, al principio se rumoreó que se llamaría "SS502" pero debido a la oposición de las fans en todo el mundo, el nombre se cambió a "DSP boyz" o "A-JAX". *Se volvió casi imposible saber la fecha exacta del regreso de SS501, por el pronto ingreso en el mes de julio al servicio militar por parte de Kim Kyu Jong el cual durara dos años como es solicitado. *En la serie coreana Goong puede verse el nombre del grupo escrito en la pizarra (capítulo 2). Enlaces *Sitio Oficial de Corea *Sitio Fan Oficial de Japón *Sitio de Daesung Entertainment Twitter *Twitter Oficial Kim Hyung Jun *Twitter Oficial Park Jung Min *Twitter Oficial Heo Young Saeng *Twitter Oficial Kim Kyu Jong Facebook * Facebook Oficial Kim Hyun Joong *Facebook Oficial Park Jung Min YouTube *Youtube Official (Park Jung Min) *Youtube Official (Kim Hyun Joong) *Youtube Official B2M (Kyu Jong/Young Saeng) Galeria Videografía 'Corea' thumb|right|294px|SS501 - Never Again thumb|300px|left|SS501 - Warning 'Japón' thumb|left|294px|SS501 - Kokoro thumb|right|294px|SS501 - Lucky Days Categoría:KPop Categoría:DSP Media Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:JPop Categoría:Pony Canyon Categoría:JGrupo